


Love in a Hellhole

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothels, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Military AU. Jack, a soldier, is brought along to a brothel by his friend Wilhelm. He soon finds love where he least expected, despite his best efforts to remain romantically loyal to his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Hellhole

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long-ish fic I wrote and finished around six months ago and wanted to share. Hopefully people enjoy this AU. Apologies if it seems OOC, it all just kinda happened. Some characters aren't tagged as they're only briefly mentioned, the two I know of being Brick and Mordecai, not sure if I left any out. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Wilhelm had somehow coaxed him into it once again. 

Apart from the ongoing war, it seemed as though he did nothing but travel between brothels and bars - which wouldn’t be far from a lie. Most of his time was spent in them. Sometimes he felt like he wasn’t fighting any battles. Until he had to fight off his internal struggles, that was. It was of some help to him, particularly when he needed to rid of the more stressful memories; the friends he’d already lost, and even the loss of his own brother. He felt like he at least deserved some relief. The distraction of sex and alcohol was a good enough method for just that, spending at least a third of his time awake either drunk or horny. 

He found himself being pushed into the room by his long-standing war buddy, only to lay eyes on women who slung themselves across men, mostly soldiers with the same intentions as him, who allowed themselves to be groomed by the dainty women. Half of them weren’t exactly attractive, but it clearly was enough for them. Jack longed for something special. Someone special. It’d been too long since he’d seen his wife, and though he knew it was wrong, he couldn’t help himself, so it had to be at least meaningful.

Some would say that he was desperate to cheat, but he really wasn’t. It was difficult remaining loyal to someone he hadn’t seen for a year or more. A man had needs - he could only hope she’d understand if she ever knew.

At this point, Wilhelm was already five steps ahead of him and was nowhere in sight. It didn’t take much encouragement for him. Jack, on the other hand, could only gaze around the room, wondering who would be his next little affair. Scouting the room out wasn’t much use to him. This time could be a potential no-gain, which would mean leaving with nothing, but he was quite determined to get something out of it this time, unlike a previous visit. 

A woman, whose breasts were impossible to miss, approached him with a subtle longing, lip-biting smirk. Her brunette hair was just short of her shoulders, and her flimsy clothing - if he could call it that – was just enough to cover the places which needed it. She was definitely a tease, but he knew instinctively that she wouldn’t be the one he went for. It was nothing new seeing a lady of her caliber. 

Her hand reached for his face, and he almost flinched at her fingertips grazing his cheek. By her forward attitude towards him, he knew she was the queen bee of the hive. 

“Hello, Sugar. Aren’t you just the cutest thing…?”

Jack scowled, but tried to retain his composure. “I need something different. A whole new experience, and I’m willing to pay a lot for just that. Any suggestions?”

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. It was possible she took offence to his lack of desire for her, but she kept up her game. Her hand slipped down his jaw to his shoulder, where she began caressing him with her fingers in a circling motion; almost subconsciously in thought. With widening eyes, something clicked. 

Her frown twisted into a smile. “I have the perfect suggestion for you. A new addition.”

“She any good? Surely you gotta have experience, right?”

Moving close to him, she whispered into his ear. “They’ve had some very satisfied customers…” 

The hairs on his neck stood on end. Of course he needed to try it for himself, but her words were quick to excite him. She was in charge, therefore it was up to her who he received that night, and she would be to blame if he wasn’t having a good enough time. For now, he’d have to take her word for it.

“I want her, then. But one exception.” 

She looked willing to listen, so he took a gamble.

“I’d like a… trial run, of some kind.” Jack grinned. “I’ll pay out but she needs to be worth it, and if she can prove herself, I can add in a little extra. Whaddya say?”

With her eyes travelling down his body, he couldn’t help but feel slight discomfort, but he kept his ground. If she wouldn’t accept that, it’d be the first and last time he’d go there. Her hands had withdrawn from his shoulders, where she’d worked up another hand to his other shoulders only seconds prior to that, and she refused to looked back up at him, which left him under the impression she’d decline. 

“Fine, I just hope you stick to your words… I wouldn’t like to see a sweetie like you with broken kneecaps now, would I?” She mused playfully, despite the threat.

Jack could feel his heart hammering away against his sternum. In moments like these, he had no shame for his wife. He didn’t care about the woman’s petty remark either, instead choosing to ignore it, and could only eagerly go along with it. It wasn’t like he’d do anything stupid like not pay for their ‘service’. 

He could only nod, and he gulped as she took him by the hand and led him into the next room. His eyes glanced between the various women in wonder of who it would be. Though she only continued walking him through that room, straight into the next. This one being much brighter and better lit than the previous two he’d been in, with the rising sun pouring light into the room through one of the mostly covered windows. That would be the room she’d stop him in. It was empty, or so he thought anyway, but he soon scouted out a figure slumped in a corner, just to the side of the main window. The shadow cast on them only added to his tension. 

The brunette released his hand, and did what he could only describe as a small curtsey. “Take it easy on them, hon. Play nice.”

She left him behind in the room, alone with the stranger. The door closed following her departure from him. Glancing back from the door to the person he was sharing the room with in that moment, he was hesitant to do anything. The uncertainty was frustrating, especially when he was horny and in need of nothing but satisfaction. Whatever the mysterious person had been doing moments ago had been abandoned as they turned to look at him, allowing light to fall across their face.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, and he hated to admit it, but he was nervous. “Hey there…”

She stood up, and the light brought his attention to her soft features; from her lips, to her nose, and then her only visible eye. The other was obstructed by caramel brown hair. Her lips parted when she saw him, and it occurred to him in that moment that he hadn’t made a mistake, as he felt arousal surge through him. Jack knew he was being watched. With one shared glance, he could see her cheeks light up pink. 

“I’ve heard you can give a man a good time. How about you treat me to something good too, kitten?” He purred, watching her as she walked over. She didn’t bat an eyelash at him. 

The silence was unsettling, but she soon stood willingly before him trying to work her fingers between his. The girl rested her cheek against the crook of his neck, and pressed her lips to his throat as she planted small, innocent kisses, leaving wet patches where her lips kept parting from his skin. Jack shuddered, but he hummed along with contempt. His knees weakened and he could only squeeze her hands tight in his own. She was soon working her way up to his jaw. Her tongue now rolled against the skin and continued to do so more as Jack groaned, tilting his head back slightly to give her mouth better access, which only seemed to tempt her to start suckling at him. 

His hand travelled to the hair that covered the left half of her face, brushing it aside only to catch a glimpse of the blue iris that was fixed on him. She pulled away from him, looking slightly irritated by his staring. 

“Why’d you stop, beautiful?” Jack drawled while resting his hand against her hip. “I was enjoying that.”

Her features soon relaxed.

“I wanna hear you moan when I fuck you, I don’t want any of this silent treatment. You’re too cute to keep your mouth shut.”

The girl glanced away for a split second, which could almost be taken for discomfort, but she seemed quick to shrug it off when she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. She kept up a smile, which was becoming an apparent façade. Licking her lips, with clouded, half-lidded eyes, she made an attempt to kiss him.

Jack pulled himself away. “Hey, hey… s-stop it, doll. I have to save that for… for my wife. I can’t--”

She withdrew her arms from him, and gave him an apologetic look. Her smile disappeared.

“I’m sorry…” He frowned, though he couldn’t help but look down in shame. “Things are pretty complicated. B-but I still want you. It’s not you, it’s… I still love her, y’know?”

It was clear that she didn’t understand. He couldn’t blame her, because why would he be in the damn place if he still loved his wife – even he couldn’t answer that. Other than his need for sex, there was no excuse for it. This girl was pretty, but he couldn’t let himself give in to her, knowing that no matter how attractive she was, he couldn’t kiss her and ‘seal the deal’. It had too much potential to be his breaking point for flat-out falling in love. Too much affection.

Yet she still took hurt to it, and her pained expression was a strong indicator of that. She stood before him, keeping her eyes low and twiddling her hair between her fingers as though she was waiting on him to take control of the situation, which may have been wiser. But that wasn’t what he wanted. 

“We can do anything, just not… cutesy stuff. No kissing, no cuddling. I’m paying you to fuck me, so try and keep that in mind, sweetheart.”

It may have been a little harsh, but it was the honest truth. That’s what he had in mind when he arrived and that’s what he’d be leaving with. But it wasn’t as simple as that when she met his eyes with her own glistening ones, tempting him to give up at his game and just give in to his desire, though he managed to keep himself under control.

Jack refused to fall victim to it. Instead, he walked her towards the bed until she fell back onto it. Her hair was splayed against the bedsheets, now revealing her face and chest fully, for him to find that she was extremely flat-chested – especially in comparison to the woman who greeted him and brought him in.

He rubbed his neck in thought as he looked over her again, realizing something was off. 

“You look a little young, should I be… doing this?” He questioned her, but it was more rhetorical than anything; he knew she wouldn’t answer.

Except she did respond. She nodded at him, urging him to carry on.

Jack knelt between her propped up legs and she scooted back up the bed to give him room. His hands slipped up her thigh and under her dress, searching for her underwear. Once he’d found it, he curled his fingers around the material that lay flat against the side of her waist, and began pulling downwards to slip her underwear off. Her mouth was gaping open as she watched him remove them.

Grinning at her, he brought them down to her ankles only for her to close her legs together.

“Jack is going to take real good care of you, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it...”

He tried to spread her legs apart, but she wouldn’t budge. “C’mon, you can trust me…”

She stared at him in worry. It was difficult not to pity her, seeing as he was paying her for this, but the butterflies in his stomach said otherwise. As much as he wanted it, he couldn’t bring himself to force her. He was going to have to make her want it.

His hand moved beneath her legs as he pressed his fingers against her asshole, though he came across something unexpected in his path. He could feel an obstruction to his fingers.

“A buttplug, huh?” He smirked at her. “I don’t think that’s going to stop me.”

The girl gasped when he tugged sharply at it, coming close to pulling it all the way out. What she probably didn’t expect was for him to shove it right back in again. She winced, and bucked her hips at him. It was obvious she liked it just from her fidgeting.

“Seems pretty big for a little thing like you. But I could give you something bigger to put in there...” Jack pulled at it once again, but this time she managed to keep it in firmly. 

She wasn’t far from moaning, and by the way her face was contorting as he picked up a steady pace of pulling and pushing the plug inside her, he could tell she was trying to suppress the noises with inaudible grunting. 

The swelling of his cock was making his pants feel too tight for his liking. With his free hand, as he continued toying with the buttplug using the other, he unfastened them to give himself more room. It was relieving to feel his pants loosen around it. His hand slipped below his the waistband of his underwear, and he started playing with himself. With eyes following hers, he watched them as looked down at his moving hand, and he could see her blushing. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he rammed the toy hard into her ass again.

His own breathing had started to pick up. “S-say my name…”

She frowned and shook her head, but still seemed to be enjoying what he was doing.

“You’re too innocent for me, kid. Looks like I’ll have to make you.”

Instead of letting go of the plug, he withdrew his hand from his cock first and lifted up her legs to reveal her plugged up asshole. And another thing he hadn’t expected to find there.

It took mere seconds for it to click. 

The sharp intake of air that filled his lungs was a shock to the system. He almost dropped her legs, but still somehow managed to keep them up. In that moment, he wasn’t sure what to do or how to react, but he could now feel them quivering. His fingers released the toy, and her ass was rested down against the bed again.

He became aware that he’d been doing all of this with a guy in a dress. Or in complete drag, nonetheless making him female passing - which was more comforting to know for him.

The boy looked up at him, and after another inspection of her - or now possibly his - face, he figured he should have guessed. He wasn't even sure what to refer to them as. With make-up on, he had to admit it made it difficult to tell the difference. He looked apologetic as he saw Jack drop his jaw at him. Jack slowly put his legs back down, and knelt there in awe of his discovery – though he couldn’t say he was mad. It didn’t matter to him, other than it catching him off guard. 

“Wow, this is… this is new..."

He finally spoke up, but stuttered and stumbled over his own words. His voice was much deeper than he would’ve expected. “I-I’m… really sorry. Y-you didn’t know, a-a-and I… Moxxi should’ve…” 

Jack silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

“Don’t be sorry.”

Everything had fallen into place, and he wasn’t disappointed with the outcome. He took his finger away from his lips, giving him the chance to answer when he questioned him. “What’s your name?”

He seemed to be taken aback by how calm he was, like he expected him to lash out or get angry.

“You can tell me.”

“I… I-I’m Rhys…” His cheeks darkened when he noticed Jack staring.

Jack grinned at him. “Well, Rhys, you better make sure I still get the fun I came for.” 

Rhys was about to say something until Jack grabbed for his legs and pushed them down fully. He spent a good few seconds looking at his small flaccid cock, before leaning down to take it whole in his mouth. It wouldn’t even reach the back of his throat, but he sucked hard on it. His tongue rolled around it, and upon glancing up, he could see the boy squirming and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Jack sucked even harder, causing him to wail. His voice cracked mid-moan. Rhys’ cock had grown stiff in his mouth.

When he let it slip from his mouth, he smirked, looking back up again.

“This is so tiny…” He toyed with his small erect dick in his hand. “I want it inside me.”

“Wh-what?” Rhys spluttered.

“You heard me. I want your tiny little dick inside my ass.”

He could see his cheeks still flushed a furious shade of red. In fact, the entirety of his face was lit by the blood rushing to it, which didn’t leave Jack wondering why he was so petite. The blood rushed more to his face than it did to anywhere else. His hand squeezed tightly around his cock, causing the boy to almost squeal at how strong his grip was.

When he felt satisfied enough, he let go of his cock, which fell limp against his abdomen. His fingers found the plug in his ass again, and he pulled on it. He motioned with his other arm for Rhys to lift his legs, to which he complied, holding his ass at face level. 

“You should be the one paying me. This is gonna be a lot to make up for when I’m finished with you.” Jack growled. He pulled the toy out of his asshole just far enough to leave a gap between the base of it and his hole, and slipped his tongue in. His tongue darted around the outer ring, where the pressure from the slipping plug almost caused it to fall out, but he persisted. The sensation caused the other male to come close to forcing it out.

It left him to wonder how it must have felt inside him. Going off Rhys’ expression, it probably wasn’t half bad.

“J-Jack? It’s coming out…” The younger of the two gasped. 

Jack smiled in response, removing his tongue for a moment, but still pulling on the plug. “Good."

With that, it popped straight out. It was certainly much larger than anticipated. It left his asshole gaping, and from noticing how slick his hole was, he saw Rhys was incredibly lubed up. Out of pure curiosity, he dropped the buttplug onto the bed below him and slipped two fingers into the widened asshole, rubbing them against the inner walls as he entered him. He tightened up around them and groaned when he felt Jack’s fingers wriggling around.

“Shit… what a-are you doing… ah, ah… f-fuck—“

Jack’s free hand met Rhys’ ass cheek, which made him squeal in surprise. “I don’t expect language like that from you…”

“S-sorry...” Rhys was quick to mumble, before Jack could do anything else.

His fingers slipped out with ease, without him even needing to put effort into withdrawing them. His asshole was still slick and smooth. Letting go of Rhys’ legs he let them fall back onto the bed, and within seconds, Jack was sliding the recently inserted fingers between the boy’s lips. At first he tried to reject him; shaking his head and keeping them away from his mouth. But Jack wouldn’t have it. He forced them into his mouth, and Rhys, knowing there’d be consequences if he didn’t comply, licked his fingers clean of the lubricant. 

“Good boy…” Jack removed his fingers. “I’m thinking it’s about time we got you out of that dress, huh?”

Rhys nodded, and sat himself up for Jack to undress him. He grabbed for the hem of the dress and pulled it up over the other male’s head to reveal what was, from what he noticed earlier, his flat chest. Still knelt down in front of Rhys, Jack pulled him onto his lap and allowed for him to get comfortable. He could only watch as the boy reached for his hair, and pulled away hair extensions that he’d been wearing – which Jack hadn’t even noticed wasn’t his real hair. He gazed at him, taking in the new Rhys.

“Man, you make a pretty cute girl, but you’re damn hot as a guy.”

“Th-thanks.” Rhys smiled bashfully. “It’s just work, I guess. People are into these things.”

Jack scoffed. “Girls with dicks?"

“You could put it like that…” He looked away, and now he wasn’t sure if he’d offended him or not.

Jack tried his best to reassure him. “Not that I have a problem with those things.”

His fingers moved to rub away the smudged make-up, with his thumb wiping away the remnants of lipstick that remained on his lips. Rhys wiped at his own eyes, ridding of the traces of eyeliner. It was dark and patchy on his skin, but Jack didn’t care; he looked somewhat like his male self now. He licked his own thumb, only to bring it to his lips again to remove the last of the colour, but the moment he moved it away, Rhys licked his lips. He smiled sheepishly at Jack.

“Taste good?” Jack mused at him playfully. That was when he wanted to kiss him, not just because he felt he had to, but he was willing to disregard the affection that was for his wife, and her alone. It was hard trying to care about it.

With his lips parting, he licked at them again. Now he was doing it on purpose, and seemed to be fully aware of the problem he was being, though he showed no sign of giving up his teasing.

“Don’t, Rhys. You know that I can’t kiss you…” He tried to convince himself that he was still at least trying to remain loyal in some way.

Rhys furrowed his brow. “But you want to, don’t you?”

They both fell silent, knowingly, with the thought. Of course he wanted to. He had no reason to protest against it other than his integrity. And his promise to his wife that he’d never hurt or betray her; which in reality, he’d already done.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then do it, Jack…”

“No. I’m telling you what we’re doing. We’re having sex, then I’m leaving, and it’ll all be over."

It crushed him just to say it, but he knew he was right. This was just some fling that he’d have to move on from, especially when he had to go back into battle, and it couldn’t last. Rhys took it much worse than he did, though he obviously couldn’t see the truth in it.

He could see Rhys trying to fight back his feelings, and he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Jack. “Don’t give me that, you’re stuck here, and I’ll have to leave for war again in a couple of days. So we either do it now, or it never happens.”

“Then I refuse service.” Rhys lifted his head. “You can pay for what you’ve had, and walk right out that door, just like you want.”

“Rhys, you know it won’t work. It can’t. I have a job to do, and I have to go back to my wife in the next few months.”

“Then leave.” He repeated stubbornly. 

Jack shoved him onto the bed. Not too hard, but enough to get him off his lap. He moved off the bed, fastening up his pants, and readied himself to walk out. He wasn’t willing to listen to it or take any more of it.

“Fine. If that’s how it is.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of money, handing it over to a confused looking Rhys. “Here then, take it.”

“J-just like that?” He questioned.

Jack glared at him. Surely he knew he meant it. “Yeah, you won’t give me what I came here for. If I was looking for a meaningful relationship, I wouldn’t be in a brothel trying to fuck a crossdresser with a miniscule dick.”

Rhys gawked at him like he’d just been slapped across the face. His snide comment had blown him away completely, so much that he was speechless, and it would certainly leave him with something to think about. It’s something he knew he’d come to regret, but he had to. There was not a chance in the world that they could make anything work with his current occupation and his wife, who was waiting for him back home. And he’d barely got to know him. He could grow to hate him, for all he knew, which meant he wasn’t willing to give up his livelihood just for some guy he wanted to have sex with. They’d be both better off if they forgot about each other. 

The boy started shaking his head at him. “But… b-but Jack, I--“

“Don’t even think about saying it.” Jack spoke over him. “You’re an idiot if you think this means anything, and it’s your problem now.” 

He turned on his heel, and without looking back to check if Rhys was having a meltdown or not, he made a swift exit from the room – retracing his steps from the way he came in. He tried not to care, but he knew it would only continue to hurt him knowing he’d left on those terms. On his way out he came across numerous people in his path and didn’t dare acknowledge them, instead trying to avoid drawing any attention to himself or his brief visit. Moxxi, the ‘owner’, in a sense, wasn’t anywhere in sight, which worked to his advantage. In just under a minute, he was out of there, walking back to where he’d been living for the past couple of weeks. 

Jack couldn’t stop himself thinking about how he’d left him behind like that, but that was just something he’d have to bottle up. 

\--

“I swear to you, I just want to speak to him for two minutes at most. Why can’t you let me through?” Jack demanded an answer from Moxxi, after returning the next day. Obviously he was enough of a fool to come back for Rhys to try and fix things.

“Which part of ‘she has a customer’ are you failing to understand?” Moxxi retorted. “I won’t allow you to waltz in on them.”

Jack gave a relentless sigh, while crossing his arms and tapping his foot against the floor, impatiently waiting to see Rhys again. He’d spent the whole night planning out an apology and fabricating ideas of him actually forgiving him for being such an insensitive moron. “You have a seriously sick game going on here…”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I’m not making her play any game, Sir. It was her choice--”

“Whatever you say.” 

That kept her quiet. “Let me buy this customer out. In fact, I’ll pay and take Rhys off your hands.”

Moxxi gave him what could only be described as a look of disgust. The offer may have seemed appealing in Jack’s eyes, but to her, it was a no go. As he could have guessed, Rhys was the best she had to offer, but it was worth a shot.

“I won’t be selling her out, she’s not for sale.”

“I’ve got a good offer.” Jack added. “Five hundred dollars. That’s more than you’d make from her—I mean him, right?”

It seemed that she was actually considering accepting that, but she was quick to turn it down in one shake of her head. But he was desperate enough to press on with more money despite her response. “She’s a good asset to have. She’s worth more than money can buy, sweetheart.”

This only infuriated him. “Six hundred?”

“Like I’ve told you, she’s not for sale.” Moxxi made it clear that she wasn’t going to give in to demands from him. She was stern in her words. “You come marching into my establishment, expecting me to let you talk to her? Not after what you did to her yesterday. I had to put her out of commission for the remainder of the day.”

“And what did I do, exactly?” Jack demanded.

She chuckled at him like she enjoyed seeing him getting worked up. “My, my… you’re a foolish man. There is so much more she deserves than you.”

“I’m not taking this crap from you anymore.” He stormed past Moxxi almost knocking her off her feet as she stumbled out of his way. There was no effort on her part to stop him. She knew she couldn’t, no matter how cocky she was being towards him. Even if she was trying to keep up with him on his search for Rhys, she wasn’t going to stop him taking him away from all of this, and she’d have herself to blame for rejecting the pay-out. 

The woman was falling behind, but she called out to him. “I wouldn’t even consider… t-taking her. If you do, I—“

“You’ll do what? Call the cops? Don’t make me laugh, sugartits. You know you can’t.”

He felt like he was winning. And he’d been right, there was nothing she could do to change his mind or stop him. Jack was far too determined to have Rhys all for himself. There was no more playing around as he came to the room he’d been in previously with him. The door was shut, so he knew he was on the right lines in thinking he was still in there – with his ‘customer’. 

“If you take one more step…” Moxxi tried to keep her composure as she caught up, but she was clearly breathless. “I’ll call in my guards.”

“I fucking dare you.”

Moxxi raised a brow, staring at him with widened eyes in the most provocative manner. 

“Suit yourself.” She shook her head, turned back, and strutted away from him.

Jack opened the door and burst into the room. It was startling enough for everyone involved, and he knew he’d walk in on something he didn’t want to see, but maybe not as bad as what he actually had to lay his eyes on. 

The first thing to catch his eye was Rhys, who was curled up and bound by rope. He looked pained and tearful, with make-up smeared down his cheeks and gritted teeth, as well as his ruffled hair falling in front of his eyes. He bore his full feminine attire, and lacked the longer hair.

There was a woman on the bed with him, equipped with nothing but a strap-on dildo. She was beautiful, to say the least, with her partially scarred mocha skin, thick, kissable lips and shocking yellow eyes. Her head turned to him, and she shot him a sharp gaze in his direction. She’d stopped thrusting into his ass, and Jack could sense Rhys turning to look at him too when he finally caught his attention. 

“J-Jack?!” Rhys exclaimed, before trying to pull out of his restraints. 

Jack smiled at him, feeling nothing but relief that he’d gone back for him. He didn’t care that someone else was fucking him when he walked in, and wouldn’t have minded if he was to never see Rhys again after that. It was enough for him to know he could still look at him with excitement in his eyes after what he’d done the previous day.

“Looks like I didn’t get the memo. I wasn’t aware I had the option of a threesome with two hotties.”

His eyes travelled back to the woman, who was now smirking at him. “As much as I’d love to, I don’t think we have much time. I’ve come to buy you out of this and to cut Rhys loose. He’s coming with me.”

Rhys’ gawked at him like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he soon began grinning like it had been the best thing to happen to him. He seemed willing enough to leave with him which was reassuring. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t owe him an apology once he got him out.

The woman frowned. “Buy me out? You mean pay me to not fuck him?”

“Yeah!” Jack nodded enthusiastically. “Do you think we can work something out?”

She took time to consider it, seeing as it was a sweet deal other than her losing out on Rhys, but he was sure she couldn’t mind that much. There was no argument about it, and she hadn’t outright said no at that point. Jack would need to offer a pretty fair sum if she went along with it.

“Sure, why not. Gotta love a little cash.”

“Alright, how does two hundred dollars sound?” Jack offered.

By this point she looked much less aggressive towards him, but she still looked slightly displeased at those digits. “I paid that much just to fuck this little bitch. Make it five, and we can sweeten the deal.”

It wasn’t exactly a problem for him to make a bigger offer than that, but it was money that could be much better spent on something else – like starting a new life with Rhys. Running away from his literal battles, his family life, and his home. The recent windfall of money he was lucky enough to attain with inheritance money from some long-lost dead family member, and now he had an idea of what he needed to do with it. His wife hadn’t a clue about it as he was careful enough to refrain from telling her. It seemed cruel to not give it to her, but he felt Rhys deserved it much more. Even if it meant using a large sum of it to free him.

Jack felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, and at those words, was desperate to get Rhys out. “Deal. I’ll add in an extra five hundred bucks if you help me untie him and get him out of here.”

“Fine, I guess I’ll have to.” She withdrew the dildo from inside him and pulled back to remove the harness, as well as get herself dressed. “I wouldn’t want to leave before having my dose of fun for the day.”

He ran over to the bed to start getting Rhys out of his restraints, and by far looked pleased to see him come to his rescue like a hero. His hands moved to where his ankles were tied and had his feet released in seconds. The surge of energy rushing through him had his heart hammering away, which was enough to motivate him to speed up before Moxxi returned with her backup. The now dressed woman, whose name he still didn't know, was quick to jump in, pull out a penknife, and swiftly cut his hands free of the rope.

Rhys scrambled onto his knees and, when prompted to, wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders, who slipped one arm under his legs and another around his back. He wasn’t exactly the lightest person, but he found the strength to pick him up.

Jack held him close, kissing his cheek before he set off with him. “Let’s go, princess.”

The woman could only stare at them in disbelief, before leading the way out for them both. She made sure to keep ahead of them to block other’s from their path, but wasn’t exactly the most tactile and defensive bodyguard to have, and couldn’t seem to restrain herself from running along and elbowing people out of their way. Even the ones who weren’t in their way.

At that moment in time, it had been enough to allow Jack and Rhys a way through. But he could tell Moxxi was about to make an appearance, or her guards were anyway, and he knew they had to be much faster. 

Their newfound ally shoved another woman away from them as she watched the duo make their escape. “Outta my way, I’ve got cash to make!” 

Jack was practically running after he to keep up with her path clearing, and could feel his arms straining as he tried to support Rhys weight. It didn’t take much for him to run out of breath. But he had to keep pushing onwards if they were to stand a chance. He couldn’t bring himself to let Rhys run on his own, and only worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep up, and couldn’t bring himself to do it after seeing how harshly he’d been treated while being fucked. Jack glanced at his neck, where scratch marks and dark patches were visible, as well as along his jaw. It made his heart sink, but stayed focused on their main goal. 

He came close to tripping over his own feet as he sprinted and avoided the woman’s victims who were now falling in his way rather than being moved. Jack caught himself every time, making full efforts to protect Rhys. 

They reached the exit, only for Rhys to whisper in his ear. “We’re not going to make it, Jack...”

“Wh-what?” Jack could see him looking anxious.

He motioned with his head towards two men that blocked their way out. “Security.”

A tall, big built guy with toned muscles stood in their way, along with a much shorter and scrawny man. The shorter of the two didn’t look like much, but the other was certainly a threat. Jack skidded to a halt, nearly knocking into the woman who’d also stopped in from of them. 

She turned her head and glared at him when she felt him nudge her slightly, only to look back up at the taller guard.

“Where’d you think you’re going?”

Jack could feel other people watching them, completely unaware as to what was going down. He tried his best to not back down, and snarled at him. Rhys’ arms tightened around him. 

“Out.” The woman replied bluntly. “Now let us through, Brick.”

Taking them all by surprise, he punched her, sending her flying a few feet back. She fell hard onto the floor, knocked out by that one blow. Jack’s jaw dropped as he looked at her limp body, motionless, against the wooden surface, and he could feel Rhys trembling out of fear, as though he knew they had the same coming to them. 

“You better think fast, man. Either you put him down, or we put you down.” The shorter guard spoke up, now much more intimidating to him as he made that threat. 

He didn’t react. Jack stood before them, with Rhys in his arms, only hoping they could get lucky and make their escape. When he didn’t move, the balding guy took another step forwards and shoved Jack. He stumbled, but kept his balance. He could only watch them, waiting for his opportunity of a way out of it, but he knew it was only making Rhys tense when he could feel his body seizing up in his arms, like he expected the next punch to come at him.

And obviously he went for him again, only Jack somehow managed to duck and avoid a fist to the face. He darted past him with ease, and along the way managed to knock the other guard out of his way. It hadn’t done much, but it gave him enough of a gap to run straight out of the door and out into the street. 

He’d never ran so fast in his entire life. Not when he was late for his wedding day, or when he was late for the birth of his daughter. His legs carried him the fastest they’d ever be able to. The desperation to save Rhys was enough to keep him on his toes.

“I’m s-so sorry… about th—this Rhys, but you’re… g-going to need to run too… I c--”

The boy leapt out of his arms, and to his relief, grabbed his hand and the bottom of his dress in the other and began sprinting. Jack was trailed along with him, but slowed him down with his own tiredness from going so far with him. 

Looking around, he spotted the two guards on their tail.

Jack breathed in sharply. “F-fuck. Keep running.”

Rhys was next to look behind him, and he too saw who was still hot on their feet trying to catch them both. 

Luckily for them, they weren’t far from the hotel he’d been living in, and to his advantage, knew a shortcut. The other tried to run on ahead, but Jack dragged him down a side alley before the guards emerged around the corner. They’d have struggled to see where they’d disappeared to.

Still, they kept running down the alleyway, with Jack the one ahead this time. Both of them looked back, and found the pair were no longer in sight. But they didn’t stop for one second. They came out of the other side of the alley, which was directly by the door. Jack dragged Rhys inside at some speed, not even giving him a second to think about it. None of them spoke or said anything as they ran straight past the reception desk and up the stairwell. 

The boy had slowed down. Jack stopped running when the stairs tired him out too much, but they were soon at the right floor. They squeezed each other’s hands in sync. 

A few doors down the corridor, and he was rumbling his hand around in his pocket for the key which he pulled out in seconds. He eagerly unlocked the door and pulled Rhys inside. The door slammed shut, and Jack fell onto his bed. His lungs felt like they were about to burst. Rhys was hesitant, but he came and dropped next to him. 

They lay next to each other completely out of breath and lacking words. Jack turned to his companion, and watched his chest rise and fall as he tried to steady his breathing. 

“I-I can’t believe… you c-came b-b-…back for me…”

He chuckled to himself, which seemed to lighten the mood. “You better… believe i-it…”


End file.
